


Five times Arthur and Merlin had sex and didn't talk about it...

by imreallybadatusernames



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Teasing, adding tags as I update, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreallybadatusernames/pseuds/imreallybadatusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 1/2 cos that's as far as I've come, but I couldn't wait to write this until I've finished all of the show!

Merlin had spent almost the entire night tracking down and disposing of a magical monster –something that looked like a harmless deer, but could cause great damage. When he fell into bed he did so with the knowledge that he had saved Camelot once again, and slept peacefully. 

That was until Arthur burst through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

“MERLIN!” he roared, “I cannot believe, that today out of all days, is when you decide to have a lay-in. You do know that we’re supposed to be at the knighting of sir Cornell in less than fifteen minutes?”

Arthur marched into Merlin’s room and was met a bleary eyed, newly awoken manservant with his hair pointing out in all directions. Merlin sat up in his bed, still barely awake.

"What... The knight?... I'm-"

"Completely useless, that's what you are. Now hurry up before I make a fool of myself in front of..."

Arthur’s words died in his mouth as his sentence melted away. His eyes had left Merlin’s and –without his permission- wandered down his bare chest and further to where he was sporting some impressive morning wood below the covers.

It took Merlin only a second to realize what had caught his eye.

"Sorry sire, terribly sorry sire, it's a biological thing," he rambled while desperately scrambling at his sheets trying to hide, now wide awake.

Arthur realized he'd been staring and tore his gaze away.

"Well." He had to pause to swallow, his throat suddenly dry, "you can't go to the knighting in that state."

"I'm sure it'll go away, not to worry,"

Arthur let his breath out slowly. "Nonsense. Take care of it. And quickly, for the love of Camelot."

Merlin’s head snapped up from where it had been hanging in embarrassment.

"You can't be serious, now?"

"I'm very serious," Arthur stared at Merlin for a couple of seconds before he realized he should probably give the boy some privacy, turning around to leave.

"I can't,"

"Why. Not." Arthur was losing his patience. Time was scarce, and for some reason the thought of Merlin, his naïve and innocent servant boy, as a sexual being wound him up more than he could imagine. If he could just get rid of that, ahem, protrusion he could relax and go back to normal.

"I couldn't possibly 'take care of it' when you're putting this kind of pressure on me! Let’s just leave, we still have a good chance of making it in time," Merlin sounded positively panicked, making an effort to stand up.

"I'll show you _pressure_ ," Arthur twirled around and pushed Merlin back down.

"What are you – _oh_!”

Arthur was standing by the bedside, one hand on Merlin’s bare chest, still holding his servant down and one at his crotch. Not moving, just pressing down. He could… he could feel Merlin’s hard cock through the thin fabric of his trousers, hot and twitching at the sudden touch.

_What did I just do? Why did I do that?_

He should move. He should definitely move. He could go to the knighting without his manservant, say he got sick, and that was definitely his intentions but then, Merlin couldn't resist any longer and thrust up against his palm, a whimper escaping his mouth. Arthur found himself unable to do anything but stare. Merlin had closed his eyes, a blush spread all over his face.

And then he did it again. Arthur had to remind himself to breathe, feeling like he could pass out at any moment. Merlin was at his mercy, rutting at his hand and letting out shaky breaths. Arthur realized he had grown rock hard, but he didn't touch himself, gaze and hands glued to Merlin. Slowly he started rubbing Merlin’s cock along with his thrusts. 

“Arthur” he breathed, and the prince was damn near to come untouched right there and then. Instead, he rubbed more intensely at Merlin’s cock, which was now creating a wet patch of pre-come. He knew he could finish this if he just pulled down merlin’s trousers and took him in his hand, started pumping. But even though he ached for it, he felt like that was a line he couldn't cross. So he moved the hand on Merlin's chest to stroke a nipple, only with a light touch to test the waters.

Merlin _loved_ it. His back arched so that he almost lifted from the bed entirely, and with a final thrust and a broken moan, Arthur could feel him coming, cock twitching and pulsating. He savoured the feeling, pulling away only when Merlin was completely spent.

For an entire minute he just laid there, and Arthur started fearing that he might have to throw a bucket of water in his face lest he’d fallen asleep again. But then his eyes opened.

“Ehrm. Thanks.” Merlin shot him an awkward smile.

Arthur was suddenly aware of his own raging erection and hurried to turn his back. He put on his authoritative voice.

“You have five minutes to get yourself together, then we’re leaving. And the next time you sleep in, I’ll put you in the stocks.”

“Yes sire, sorry sire.”

Arthur left the room and couldn't help his answering smile to the one in Merlin’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfsfdfs sooo I hope you liked this! I've never written smut before ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And now I'm gonna write 6 chapters of it?!? Oh boy  
> English isn't my first language so I'll be really grateful if you point out any errors you see, grammar or spelling or if I'm just really bad in general.  
> I've kind of avoided the fandom to stay away from spoilers, so I'm unfamiliar with the fanon and I don't even know if the fandom is, like, alive.  
> All critisism welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE TROPES AND I AINT ASHAMED

Arthur hadn't mentioned what had happened, so neither did Merlin. He didn't doubt for a second that Arthur didn't want him in that way. That morning –he’d seen a problem and then solved it. Case closed.

Merlin couldn't stop thinking about it though. It had felt _so good_. Even though he didn't dare call it sex even in his mind, as it had been painfully one-sided, it had been pure bliss. Better than any of the brief and awkward experimenting he’d tried before. Just Arthur's hand on his cock, desperately fucking upward, the simple stroke of his nipple that drew him over the edge… The mere thought of it made him blush like a little girl.

And even though Arthur hadn't talked about it, Merlin couldn't help but notice some… glances. Brief and concealed, just so brief that they might as well could have been his imagination.

Either way, life went on as usual without complication. For about a week at least.

The two of them, and a party of three knights, had been disposing of a magical beast that had been causing trouble in a couple of villages about a two day ride from Camelot. It had been nothing too mighty –claws of an eagle but the head of a lamb- but Merlin had had to make some ‘luck’ happen. Only a branch falling to the ground, distracting the beast long enough for Arthur to deliver the final blow.

It had felt kind of weird at first, sleeping in the same tent as the prince. But as luck would have it, no more, ahem, incidents occurred. That was, until the final night before they would reach Camelot.

“Do you ever get tired of being this useless, Merlin?” Arthur scoffed while Merlin was removing his armour for the night. “Just kind of watching the battle. We should get you a chair, or maybe some treats to munch on while the rest of us sweat and bleed.”

Merlin smiled secretively. “I think I help more than you realize.” He was used to the prince making fun of him by now, and had learned not to take it to heart.

“Oh really?” Merlin found himself almost nose to nose with Arthur as he turned his head, and he could swear that Arthur's gaze rested for a millisecond on his lips before rising to his eyes. “And what kind of help would that be?” The tone was probably not meant to be seductive, but damn if it was.

“You know, encouragement, friendly vibes.” Merlin got off the last piece of armour and moved away, grateful for the space between them.

“Friendly vibes?” Arthur chuckled as he quickly got out of his chainmail, stretching his muscles, now free in just his undershirt and breeches.

“They’re more effective than you might think.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Totally. You wouldn't have lasted a minute without me.”

“Do you really think I would need friendly vibes… to do THIS?” Arthur promptly made Merlin fall to the floor with a kick to his heels and laughed at his sheepish face.

“Hey! That hurt my butt, _and_ my feelings.” For the brief second Arthur was distracted by the thought of butts, Merlin grabbed him by the feet and dragged him down too. For a couple of minutes they shared a giggly wrestling match on the pelts, until somehow, miraculously, Merlin ended up on top, straddling Arthur and pinning his arms above his head. Arthur could probably get out of his grip easily, but he didn't fight it.

“Say you need my friendly vibes! Say it!” Merlin panted.

“Never!” Arthur fake struggled a little for extra comedic effect, but suddenly it wasn't as funny when the nature of their position dawned upon Merlin, as Arthur wiggled below him, friction between their bodies. He felt his face heat up all the whilst the rest of his blood travelled southward. Arthur gave him a lewd smile and Merlin had to actively fight the impulse to kiss that smirk right off his plump lips.

“You getting comfortable?”

Merlin was just about to get up, maybe leave the tent and spend the rest of his days in the forest, as Arthur pushed his hips up, erection evident. The realization that Arthur, too, was _hard_ just by the closeness of their bodies caused a million of butterflies to erupt in his stomach, and he was past the point of no return.

“Like you aren't.” Merlin shot him a wicked smile as he leaned down to kiss Arthur’s jawline, still pinning his hands down. The soft little ‘ _oh_ ’ Arthur breathed at the touch of his lips was like oxygen to his lungs. He took advantage of his position and rolled his hips, making Arthur squirm below him. He made a weak effort to free his hands, but Merlin resolutely pushed them in place. He kept peppering Arthur’s throat and exposed collar bone with light kisses as they instinctively rutted against each other, the chase for friction maddening. Too maddening, Merlin decided. He needed to touch Arthur, craved skin on skin.

He let go of Arthur’s hands in order to sit up, and stroked the hard line straining at his breeches. He made quick work of the laces and then _finally_ he had Arthur’s hard cock in his hand. He was leaking already, beads of pre-come rolling from the tip. Merlin stroked him experimentally, like he would to himself, and was rewarded with a moan that could fuel his spank-bank for the rest of his life.

But even as it was _incredibly hot_ , Merlin had to silence him, putting his hand over the prince’s mouth. “If you keep at that, the knights are going to come running, swords a-swinging. Can you be quiet?” Arthur only stared at him, pupils blown and breath coming out in fast little pants.

“I said _can you be quiet_?” Merlin hissed, adding emphasis by stroking him again, thumb sweeping over the head. Arthur whimpered, then managed a nod.

Merlin pulled his hand back and unlaced his own breeches, not thinking anymore, just acting. As he pulled himself out he could feel Arthur’s heavy gaze on him, fuelling his desire something scary. He scooted a little further up and brought their cocks together, pumping both of them together at a steady pace.

“Faster, Merlin,” Arthur gasped after they’d been silent for a couple of minutes, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure. “Faster. Please.”

Merlin sped up, just as desperate. He couldn't help himself, pleasure vibrating through his entire body, he was so close and started incoherently mumbling curses, dirtier and louder the closer he got. Arthur tried to silence him the same way Merlin did, but Merlin just took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and swirling his tongue obscenely, all the while staring into Arthur’s eyes, which were wide open, staring back.

“Fuck, your mouth… ” Arthur was coming. He was coming because of and all over Merlin’s hands. _Fuck_. Merlin followed shortly after, collapsing on top of Arthur’s broad chest after the waves of pleasure had subsided.

Arthur weakly put his arms around him, and Merlin could swear he felt a feather-light kiss on his hair. After a few minutes, when the afterglow faded and the come on their stomachs cooled, Arthur gently pushed him away. The utter relaxation Merlin felt was replaced with anxiety within a second.

His mind raced when Arthur cleared his throat to speak: _This is the part where he tells me what a horrible mistake this was, that the last time wasn't an invitation for anything else and that he never wants to see me again and…_

“We should sleep. We have a long ride in store for tomorrow.”

Even though the words "long ride" disoriented him for a moment, Merlin nodded. He was could barely keep his eyes open, and they could talk later. Besides, he needed to think. Think about what all this meant. Think about, despite what they've just done, why he so badly just wanted to hold Arthur Pendragon’s hand. Cuddle up to him. Kiss him on the lips. This could not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer! I'm probably going to come back and revise the ending though.  
> Hope you liked it! Remember -comments and criticism are any writers oxygen XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a happy ending ;)

Merlin’s lips were getting to be a real problem. Arthur was constantly distracted by them; sometimes the mere presence of the servant had him stumbling on his words or tripping over thin air. It just seemed he couldn't tear his eyes away. When Merlin was idly whistling while doing chores, mouth forming a perfect 'O'. When he absentmindedly rested his fingers on them, making Arthur's thoughts soar back to when his own fingers were in that mouth. Or even worse, when he smiled and the corners of his mouth perked up; shining like the sun itself, marine blue grin-crinkled eyes completing the image of a beautiful day at sea.

Anyways, it was annoying. Sadly, even though Merlin was his servant, it was probably beyond even Prince Arthur's power to make the boy wear his neckerchief above his nose like a bandit. No matter how many awkward boners it would spare him. 

Ah yes. The boners. Arthur supposed he'd always been low-key attracted to Merlin, only that his complete stupidity and adorable monkey ears hadn't really kindled that fire. Until that one morning when his entire being burst into flames that hadn't wavered since, filling him with the urge to jump at Merlin and _claim him._

It was no difference during his training with the nights. Merlin wasn't even doing anything, just watching and daydreaming, every now and then getting him a requested weapon, but he managed to be incredibly distracting either way. Arthur almost lost a sparring match when he saw Merlin bending over to pick something up in the corner of his eye, arse lusciously displayed. The loss of all concentration allowed his opponent to land a clean blow, and now his shoulder was hurting.

With a bark he dismissed the knights for the day, feeling irritable because of the pain and the fact that a mere servant had this power over him. he guessed Merlin had never been ‘just a servant’ to him though, not really.

The boy in question was following right behind him, making small talk about everything and nothing until they reached Arthur's chambers. 

“Does your shoulder hurt a lot?”

“Nothing I'm not used to.” Arthur sat down and started chewing on an apple while Merlin rushed about, tidying up.

“I could give you a massage, if you want to. Helps with the tension.” Merlin said after a couple of minutes of companionable silence, standing behind Arthur and laying his hands on his shoulders. A warm buzz spread through him at the contact. 

“Judging by your skill with all things, and by what I mean you don’t have any, you’d probably end up hurting me more.”

“Fine, be a clot-pole then.” Arthur missed the presence of Merlin’s hand on his shoulders before he even removed them, and found himself saying: “Though I guess you could give it a try. If you insist.” He bit his lips, cursing his mouth for running without his permission.

“All right. On the bed.”

Arthur blushed at the implication of the words, but got up and plopped unto his bed, sighing happily at the feeling of cool sheets against his aching body.

“Gaius forced me to read about this. Turns out relaxation can do miracles with the body.” There was a little slope in the mattress to his left where Merlin had sat down. For a second Arthur thought Merlin was going to straddle his butt for maximum reach, and the thought sparkled like electricity through his body, but Merlin settled where he was and started working his muscles with delicate but firm fingers. Arthur all but moaned at the feeling of warmth that spread through him from Merlin’s fingertips.

“Feels good?” Merlin giggled.

“Uuuuuuhuuuuhh” Was all Arthur could manage as he sank deeper into his pillows, eyes rolling back. For what could have been a week or a minute (Arthur completely lost track of time) Merlin withdrew his hands.

“There we go, you’re still pretty tense, but I did my best.”

“Pretty tense?” Arthur opened his eyes to stare at Merlin, “I've never in my life been so-“

“Yup, strung like a bow.” Merlin hesitated, licking his lips. Arthurs gaze followed the motion, unable to tear his eyes away. Merlin must have noticed, a smirk growing on his face. Arthur looked away, turning around to lay on his back and stretched, cracking every joint in his body and scrunching his eyes shut. When he opened them, he could have sworn Merlin’s eyes were fixed on the revealed stripe of skin between his shirt and breeches, but as soon as Merlin realized Arthur was looking at him, he met his gaze.

“Luckily, I know how to fix that.” Merlin said with a low voice and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh yeah? How?” Endlessly intrigued about where this glint would lead, and now rid of all his drowsiness from the massage, Arthur regarded Merlin curiously. Then, for the second time in a week, he found himself below the weight of Merlin, who was straddling his crotch. It almost felt like a weight off him instead of on him, considering how bad he’s desired Merlin’s touch for a while now.

It took Arthur a couple of seconds to process what Merlin did next, because he was biting his lower lip and _oh god does he even know what he does to me?_

“Just a good, old fashioned…” Merlin slowly removed Arthur's red shirt, making him shiver, but not with cold.

“ _Orgasm_.” Merlin purred into his ear, and Arthur couldn’t help his rumbling giggle at the absurdity and cheesiness of it all, a giggle that soon turned into a sharp inhale as Merlin cut straight to the chase and lowered his mouth on Arthur’s left nipple. Then he was nipping and swirling his tongue around, every movement causing hot curls of arousal to travel straight to his now hard and very interested cock.

When Merlin seemed satisfied, he moved on the other nipple, which was already peaked and ready for him. Merlin acted like he had all the time in the world, tongue sliding languidly over the hot flesh. Even though it was great, it wasn’t enough. Arthur’s cock was screaming for attention, but Merlin refused to give it, hovering above his crotch so Arthur's involuntary thrusting was met with nothing but air.

“I hate you,” Arthur gasped.

Merlin snorted, mouth too busy with other things to laugh.

“I mean it. You’re a terri _OOHmygod_ …-terrible person. Such a tease.” Arthur panted, but his words were laced with affection. Merlin answered by biting down, not hard, but just hard enough. Arthur could nothing but whine, cursing at how undignified he sounded but too aroused to really care.

“Shhh,” Merlin rumbled, “You’re supposed to be relaxing.” Then he finally started moving downwards, kissing every inch of Arthur’s tummy on the decent, making him shiver with anticipation. He stopped, hovering above the straining bulge in Arthurs breeches, and looked up, making eye contact. Arthur kind of wanted to look away –kind of wanted to run away, this was getting way too real- but could nothing but stare in some kind of trance. Merlin slowly undid his laces with nothing but his mouth, undoing the knot by pulling at a lace with his teeth and Arthur had to take a couple of really deep breaths in order to not pass out.  
Merlin finally pulled down the restraining clothing, and Arthur hissed as his cock met the cool air. Now if Merlin would just stop being a tease and _for the love of god put your mouth on my cock._

Merlin hovered still, waiting for Arthur to look down at him before he spoke. “I want you to say ‘please’”

“You can’t be-“

“Tut-tut” Merlin started to move away, but Arthur stopped him with a big inhale.

“Please Merlin, I'm begging you, _please just suck my cock._ ”

Without further ado; Merlin did just that. Arthur almost screamed at the pleasure –after all that build-up and teasing he was finally buried in Merlin’s mouth and it was _fantastic_. Merlin had started with the tip and Arthur when instinctively thrusted up, he just took it, swirling his tongue in the most intricate patterns, making his every spot the most sensitive. Arthur's hands gripped Merlin’s hair, just to have something to hold on to, and Merlin moaned around him, grabbing his hips tight, making Arthur tremble as he felt the inevitable build-up beginning to reach its peak.

“Merlin,” he gasped, first as a warning, but once he’d said it once he couldn’t stop, chanting the name as if his life depended on it. With a last swirl of tongue the orgasm ripped through him, pleasure inconceivable, and Merlin swallowed around him, milking him of every last drop of seed. Arthur could do nothing but try to catch his breath and hold on to Merlin like he was the only thing keeping him from joining the stars, though he might already have seeing as they floated before his eyes.

When he was spent, Merlin collapsed next to the prince, breath coming in warm puffs against his cheek. Arthur drunkenly reached for Merlin’s crotch, just realizing that he hadn't even been touched, but he was met with a wet warmth and a chuckle from above and realized that _Merlin hadn't even been touched but he’d come anyway_. If Arthur hadn't just had the best orgasm of his life, he’d be rock solid again. 

“Whoa.” he whispered, finally able to breathe normally again. “Maybe you aren't absolutely pants at everything.”

He turned to Merlin, who chose this time to be shy, even after what he’d just done to him, and smiled at his feet. He seemed just about to say something when-  
“ARTHUR!” it was his father, bellowing at the top of his lounges somewhere in the castle. Arthur stared at Merlin inquisitively.

“Oh…” he breathed, swollen lips making his face even more inviting and erotic than usual, and Arthur was just about to kiss that puffy little mouth when Merlin finished his sentence. “You may or may not be really late for a meeting with the king.” He spouted, voice a bit rough. 

“I retract my previous statement!” Arthur sneered as he sprung up from the bed and hastily made himself presentable, lacing his breeches and flattening his hair. “You really are worthless.”

Merlin didn’t seem too put off by the verbal abuse, a small little smug smile still on his face. Arthur stopped in the door, meaning to say something, but was cut off by another shout from his father. It was lucky, seeing as he had no idea what to say.

He was could tell his father was annoyed at how absent he seemed from the discussion of a threat from the north, but his thoughts insisted on being about Merlin. How couldn’t they be? As they say, once is chance, twice is coincidence, and thrice is a pattern. He and Merlin has had three encounters now, and he had no idea what was what anymore. 

Whenever he’s had this many encounters with a lady, they’d wanted to talk about it. Asking things like ‘what are we?’ and wanting to ‘make it official’. Arthur had always gently let them down, saying he wanted to be free and have fun, and then moved on. But Merlin had initiated none of the sort, and Arthur wasn’t sure what he’d say if he did. Sure, he liked Merlin. Sure, he wanted to be with him all the time, and felt restless whenever his duties brought him elsewhere, like ants crawling under his skin. Sure, the sex was-

“Boy!” Uther barked, snapping him back to reality. “You’ve really got your head in the clouds today. One could almost think you’d fallen in love.”

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bullshit excuse for a blowjob and we all know it. but Merlin is desperate for that dicccc amirite???  
> Keep in mind that all these different kinds of smut are my first time writing them and I'm essentially practising, so I'd love all kinds of feedback <3<3  
> Big thanks to everyone who's commented and kudosed, it's what keeps me going :)))


End file.
